Food Girls: The Sweet Little Combination/Transcript
Scene 1 - Opening Scene/Falling Skies * Narrator: throat Now, where to begin? mouth How 'bout, "Once upon a time"? How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do somethin' else. gasps I got it, I got it, here we go. Here's how to open a movie * SpongeBob SquarePants theme song plays, but cuts out in 10 seconds. * Narrator: No, I don't think so. It sounds familiar. Doesn't it, to you? Oh, no, no, not the book. How many have seen "opening the book" before? screech Close the book. We're not doing that. Here's what we're gonna do. Why don't I just go back to the day things took a turn for the worse? * Ice Cream Girl: Run for your Iives! Everyone run for cover! SOS! Mayday! Mayday! Code red! Duck and cover! You're all in danger! * Carrot Girl: Ah! her babies * Carrot Girl's babies: crying * Hot Dog Girl: grunting * Ice Cream Girl: Run for cover! * started to panic * Ice Cream Girl: Run for your Iives! * fire truck started driving * Ice Cream Girl: Emergency! Emergency! * fire truck started to swing the ladder, but accidentally hits a car. * Pancake Girl: screaming * Girl's car knocks the hydrant, but the hydrant blasted away and knock off the water tower, causing the top to roll down. * Beef Girl: Whoa! * Ham Girl: Whoa! * Carrot Girl: Aaah! * Carrot Girl's babies: crying * water top tried to roll on the carrot babies, but missed * Ice Cream Girl: Look out! Take cover! * [The other food girls are watching Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, until the water top crashes the screen. It comes out of the movie theater, crashes three cars one by one, and scatter the more other ones.] * Food Girls: screaming * Ice Cream Girl: Run for cover! * Pulled Pork Girl: coughs Ice Cream Girl! What is it? What's going on? * Ice Cream Girl: The sky is falling! The sky is falling! * Turnip Girl: The sky is falling? * Potato Girl: Are you crazy? * Ice Cream Girl: No, no, no! It's true! Come with me! * Cupcake Girl: No. Girl? What? * Ice Cream Girl: It happened under the old nut tree! I'm not making this up. It's here. stammering There's a piece of the sky somewhere... somewhere on the ground. It was shaped Iike that! * Waffle Girl: It Iooks Iike a stop sign? * Ice Cream Girl: Yes! * Chicken Nugget Girl: Only it doesn't say "stop" and it's blue and it has a cloud on it. * Ice Cream Girl: And it hit me on the head! * Mayor: It Iooked Iike a stop sign. Wait! What's that? * Cupcake Girl: Sweetie, is this what hit you? * Ice Cream Girl: What? Oh, no, Cupcakey. It was definitely a piece of the sky! * Cupcake Girl: Piece of the sky. It's OK, everyone! * Ice Cream Girl: Cupcake Girl, no. * Cupcake: There's been, like, a little mistake. It was just a peanut t-that hit my friend. A little peanut. * Ice Cream Girl: No! Cup, no. * Cupcake Girl: Quiet, girl. This is embarrassing enough already. * Mayor: Ice Cream Girl! What were you thinkin'? Why put your town's safety in jeopardy? How could you mistake a stop sign for an acorn? * Ice Cream Girl: But it... a big peanut Ievel fluh... * Crossant Girl: What did he say? * Ice Cream Girl: A big peanut Ievel fluh... * Fish Girl: It was a big peanut? * Sushi Girl: An ape throwing coleslaw? * Ice Cream Girl: A big peanut Ievel fluh... * Tuna Girl: Gesundheit! Ladies and gentlemen, it's just gibberish, gibberish of an insane person. Come on, Cupcake Girl! * Mayor: Your kid went and scared us all half to death! Well, what can I tell you, folks, my son, you know... Kids do crazy stuff. * Cupcake Girl: You have kids. It's... * Ice Cream Girl: No, Cupcake Girl. It wasn't a peanut. It was... it was a piece of the sky. Really, it was. * Cupcake Girl: You gotta believe me.